1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door of a utility vehicle and a utility vehicle including the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional door of a utility vehicle partitions only the lower half between a riding space and a lateral outside of the vehicle, and does not partition the upper half. When the door is closed, hot air tends to be contained in the vehicle and particularly in the lower portion of the vehicle. For example in winter, outside air flows into the riding space from the upper half of the riding space to decrease temperature in the riding space. It is thus difficult to adjust the thermal environment in the vehicle.